Mi Guardaespalda
by CamyOujiDb
Summary: Bulma estaba en peligro y sus peores miedos del pasado an regrasado a atormentarla y todo gracias a alguien que le había quitado su hermana. Su padre había decidido proteger a su unica hija a toda costa, contratando a un guardaespalada pero la chica se niega aceptarlo ¿La razón? Resulta que su protector es nada más y nada menos que su vecino arrogante y frío. Advertencia: U.A
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis lectoras, aquí les dejamos nuestro fics de Vero Eve forever y CamyOujidb.

* * *

"MI GUARDAESPALDAS"

"Enemigo suelto"

Chapter 1:

POV BULMA:

Me encontraba saliendo de mi trabajo y la verdad es que estaba muy cansada solo necesito una buena ducha y luego a dormir, tal vez comer antes. Apesar de tener dieciocho años vivo sola en mi departamento, aunque aveces mis padres insisten en que regrese a la Corporación Cápsula ya que según mi madre no es la misma desde que salí de allí, pero tienen que comprenderme, debo ser independiente.

Entiendo que se sientan solos y que la compañía de mi hermana mayor, Tigth hace falta, Recordarla un nudo en la garganta se me forma, aún no puedo aceptar de que mi hermosa hermanita mayor, haya muerto hace cuatro años y la verdad la extraño mucho. El dolor en mi pecho con solo recordar sus travesuras y sonrisa aumentan, ella era mi cómplice, mi hermana, mi mejor amiga. Quito esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, recordarla solo me pone triste y furiosa. Saco las llaves de mi bolso y paso por el recepcionista preguntando si alguien a venido a verme, solo niega. Entro al ascensor e indico el numero del piso y se eleva.

Acaricio un poco mi nuca y lo muevo de una lado a otro para poder relajarme, Si que estoy cansada. Por un momento siento que el ascensor se detiene en el piso cuatro y las puertas se abren.

No lo puedo creer, allí está él, trago saliva disimuladamente por que la verdad aquel hombre con mirada fría y sobretodo misteriosa me intimida.

Fin de Pov.

El hombre de cabello de forma flama y expresión dura se encontró con la mirada azulada de la chica, Su vecina. Aquella mujer extrañadamente le había llamado la atención desde que se mudó aquí hace dos semanas. La muchacha no soportó su mirada imponente y volteo la cabeza desviándolo.

El hombre fornido entró al ascensor y las puertas de cerraron formando un ambiente incomodo. Por otro lado ella en su interior temblaba como una hoja, pero no de miedo, no, si no de atracción por aquel sujeto, con su porte arrogante y misterioso lo hacia ver más varonil y atractivo de lo que ya era y ella no podía permitirse eso ya que estaba felizmente de novia, con Yamcha. Ella suspiró y el hombre la miró de reojo, era hermosa y de cerca aún más, su cabello corto (Tal como en la saga de majin boo) y sus preciosos ojos zafiros simplemente llamaba su curiosidad cosa que otras no lograron más que solo placer.

El ascensor se detuvo y el hombre salio no sin antes de hacer que a propósito se le cayera la billetera, bulma abrió los ojos en par y vio lo sucedido.

\- Oiga, espere!- Llamó ella deteniendo la puerta que estaba a punto de cerrarse, el sujeto sonrió detuviendo su paso y volteó a verla- Su billetera- al momento en que se lo entregaba y por un microsegundo sintieron una descarga eléctrica al sentir sus manos tocarse.

\- ¡Hmp!- obtuvo la chica como respuesta y frunció el ceño molesta ¿Acaso no pensaba agradecerle?

\- Almenos agradezca- Habló.

\- No te pedí que me la entregaras- contestó, bulma reprimió un suspiro involuntario, su voz era muy masculino y atrayente.

\- ¡Grosero!- bufó la chica al momento en que le daba la espalda para continuar con su camino y antes de que las puertas se cerraran, el desconocido sonrió arrogantemente sensual causándole un estremecimiento a la chica que había sentido como sus piernas temblaban como gelatina ¡Era guapísimo!.

Una vez en su apartamento que por cierto muy lujoso y de un decoro a su gusto, fue directamente al baño llenando así la tina. Se quita la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnuda, el vapor del agua tibia se empiezan an pegar en la blanca y saube piel de la muchacha causándole estremeciemiento y si más se mete a la tina y sonríe al sentir el embriagador perfume del jabón y cierra un poco los ojos permitiendo que el agua tibia relajara sus músculos.

Estuvo mas de diez minutos el la tina, abrió sus ojos azules que se vecina mas azules con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor del agua, sacudió su cabello para luego envolverlo con la toalla y otra más grande a su cuerpo. Salio del baño yendo directamente a su habitación, se acercó al ropero y buscó algo cómodo que ponerse.

\- Mmm! Veamos... Este- Tomó una enorme remera color gris y por ultimo unos short de mezclilla. Al momento en que se quitaba la toalla...

\- AS CRECIDO MUCHO... PRECIOSA BULMA-Oyó una voz masculina detrás de ella. La chica sintió escalofríos recorrer le por la espina dorsal, su corazón se detuvo por unos microsegundo para luego bombardear con fuerza, sentía un zumbido en sus oídos evitando escuchar nada.

La peliturquesa volteó lentamente rogando a Kami que sólo fuera producto de su imaginación pero su vista no jugaba con ella, allí estaba parado un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules, vestido de un traje negro sin la corbata y de camisa blanca.

\- Si... definitivamente ya no eres la misma niña desde hace cuatro años- habló el hombre acercándose a ella.

El instinto de la chica le decía que corriera pero sus piernas no respondían ni tampoco su mente, estaba estoica en su lugar, sentía como el miedo se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo.

\- T-tio regal- Murmuró

\- Así es mi pequeña princesa, el mismo- contesto acariciándole la mejilla observando sus ojos y el brillo que había en ellos antes se había esfumado con su presencia.

\- ¿¡C-como!?- Tartamudeó nerviosa e invadida del miedo.

\- ¿Como salí de la cárcel?- preguntó sonriendo- Es una larga historia princesa.

\- Mataste a mi hermana- Susurro- y eso es algo que nunca te voy a perdonar- Se había compuesto, su orgullo no permitía verse vulnerable ante nadie y menos con un sujeto que podría acabar con ella allí mismo y que había matado cruelmente a Tigth.

\- No es cuestión de que me perdones- habló indiferente.

\- ¿¡Que haces aquí y que quieres!?

\- ¿¡Esa son tus formas de darme la bienvenida!?- dijo con ironía mientras observaba los cuadros de pintura en el cuarto de la chica.

\- No creo que hayas venido a visitarme- contestó.

\- No, en eso tienes razón. Quiero que vengas conmigo.

La chica parpadeó confusa y sorprendida.

\- ¿¡Ir contigo y combertirme en tu cómplice!? Estás totalmente descerebrado sin piensas que voy a aceptar, eres un maldito asesino, ¡Te odio, te odio con toda mi alma!- el desprecio de su voz salia sin que ella lo notara.

\- No lo entiendes bulmita, quiero que vengas conmigo por que- Se acercó a ella y la volvió a acariciarl observando sus labios rosados y carnosos- Quiero hacerte mía.

La muchacha de pelo azul sintió un revuelco en su estómago yla bilis casi subió a la garganta del asco. Sentía como su mundo, el dolor en su pecho era inevitable reprimir, si ella no hacia lo que le decía tal vez estaría con su hermana en el otro mundo.

-¿¡Tu, mi propio tío!? ¡SOY DE TU MISMA SANGRE!- Exclamó indignada- Claro, por que sorpremderme, Eres un maldito monstruo, uno sin corazón- gritó sosteniendo la toalla con fuerzas.

El hombre en respuesta sonrió y la tomo la toalla que tenia en envolvida como turbante en la cabeza dejando ver su cabello azul.

-Eso lo veremos- Sonrió malicioso al momento que sacaba su arma y la apuntaba, la chica como respuesta retrocedió hasta sentir el respaldo de la cama en su espalda, regal se acercó aún más y de una rápido movimiento la tumbó a la cama, la muchacha empezó a desesperarse.

\- No, no lo hagas- suplicó, sabia lo que venia prefería morir que antes vivir traumada de esa manera.

To be cintinued...


	2. Chapter 2

Un fics de Vero Eve forever y CamyOujidb

* * *

"MI GUARDAESPALDAS"

¿Mi salvador?

Chapter 2:

Regal se subió ensima de la joven, tomó ambos brazos llevándolo a cada lado de la cabeza, ella forcejeaba intentando defenderse pero desgraciadamente era débil ante ese hombre. Su respiración era entrecortada.

-Noooo! ¡Por favor!- Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos e intentó golpearlo pero este lo evitó antes que completara su acción, estaba inmóvil. Regal amordazó a la chica a la cama totalmente indefensa y se relamió los labios al ver unos de sus pechos afuera.

\- Te voy a contarte un pequeño secreto hermosa- susurró contra sus labios- Siempre te e deseado pero me e contenido y ahora que te tengo así- Capturó sus labios de un beso salvaje, bulma trató de liberarse- Me excita de sobremanera. Quiero disfrutarlo, pero contigo.

-ERES UN MISERABLE ANIMAL- Habló ella temblando. El hombre sonrió en respuesta esa actitud que tenía ella lo excitaba.

\- En mi sueño tu lo disfrutabas- sonrió seductor y empezó a besar su níveo cuello tapando su boca con unas sus manos para intentar ahogar sus gritos, con una mano abrió la toalla dejando ver su cuerpo pequeño y escultural, su miembro se endureció.

\- No, ayuda... Aah!- detuvo sus gritos al sentir una bofetada en unas de sus mejillas.

\- ¡Callate!- Gruño ocultando su ansiedad, llevó su mano a la intimidad de la joven y empezó acariciarla mientras oía sus lloriqueos, metió unos de sus dedos con fuerza haciéndola gritar del dolor, sus lágrimas corrían en su mejilla como agua de una cascada. Besó y succionó unos de sus pechos hasta ver lo rojo que se veía su pálida piel por su brusquedad.

Los pensamientos de ella empezaron a trabajar, no quería eso ¿Quien chica quería ser violada y más por su tío? se sentía como en el mismo infierno pensando en su dulce y jovial madre a igual que su padre, sus amigos Goku y Milk. Sabia que seria su fin, después de ser usada, estaba segura de que ese tipo la mataría.

Regal se bajó la cremayera de su pantalón sacando ya su miembro erecto, abrió las piernas de la chica con violencia dejando su intimidad vulnerable, acercó su miembro al tesoro de la chica y en ese momento ella dejó de pensar y las lágrimas aumentaron mas.

\- Noooo! No lo hagas, Ten piedad- Rogó, este hizo caso omiso a sus ruegos, estaba segado de la lujuria y antes de que siquiera penetrarla, sintió un enorme puñetazo en su mejilla logrando salir ensima de bulma. La muchacha suspiró aliviada y sintió que su alma regresaba a su cuerpo dando gracias a Dios. Abrió sus ojos zafiros y primero fue mirar al miserable sobandose la mejilla y quitándose la sangre de su labio inferior, luego volteó a su lado y abrió sus ojos en clara sorpresa, no podía creerlo allí estaba él.

\- Maldito- Gruño regla furioso ocultando su miembro descubierto, levantó la mirada encontrándose con la severa y aterrador ojos oscuro, tan oscuro que desprendía el fuego de la ira que si se podría compararse solo seria con la mirada satánica del diablo.

\- ¡Mira nada más lo que me encuentro, un insecto!- Gruño el fornido hombre ignorando a las reacciones de sus hormonas por ver a la chica desnuda.

\- ¿¡Quien eres maldito!?- Habló regla conteniéndose de la ira.

\- Antes de escoltarte a las puertas de la muerte- su voz era gélida y fría que podría congelar a un desierto entero- te lo diré, me llamo Vegeta Ouji y creeme que no dudarás ningún minuto más respirando.

\- ¿¡Con que vegeta he!? Bien vegeta, ¿dime que piensas hacer?- preguntó al momento en que lo apuntaba con su arma, el hombre de cabello azabache arrugó más su entrecejo.

\- Creo que yo seré tu escolta- Habló con sarcasmo, Bulma que se había tapado con la toalla poniéndose de pié y colocándose frente a vegeta.

\- Si piensas matarlo, tendrás que hacerlo sobre mi- Habló decidida obteniendo la mirada de los dos hombres anonados.

\- ¡Alejate mujer! no necesito de tu compasión- se interpuso.

\- Vaya bulma, para sacrificarte de esa manera supongo que debe ser alguien importante para ti- Sonrió.

\- No te importa- Gruñó la muchacha

Antes de que dispara Vegeta empujó a la muchacha aún lado esquivando la bala él también escondiéndose detrás de un mueble. El muchacho de cabello de forma de flama abrazó instivamente a bulma de forma protectora.

\- Ja ja ja- Reía como maniático- Bulma elije mi amor, conmigo serás muy feliz- y empezó a disparar, ella gritaba en desesperación no sabia si sobreviviria. Vegeta gruño al no tener un plan para acercarse y detenerlo, esperó a que se detuviera y regal dejó de disparar o pronto se le terminaría las balas ya que solo tenia un solo cartucho.

Ouji buscó algo para lanzarlo y distraerlo por el momento, hasta que encontró un jarrón de vidrio y de inmediato lo tomó en unos segundo inclinó su cabeza un poco fuera del mueble y sin perder tiempo lo lanzó golpeándolo en la cabeza, regal sintió como el material vidrioso quebrarse en su cráneo y de inmediato llevó ambas manos a la zona que sangraba. Le había mareado y el dolor era insoportable.

\- Aaah! Estúpido- Gritó quejándose, vegeta aprovechó y de un movimiento le quitó el arma quebrando sus dedos y un grito desgarrador provino de este.

\- M-maldito perro- gruño intentando mover sus dedos, el dolor era agudo.

\- Veremos si te crees tan hombre- Indagó y le propinó un golpe severo en el estómago haciéndolo escupir sangre, regal se incorporó como pudo para poder esquivar los puños que recibía.

Después de unos minutos peleando violentamente destruyendo las cosas de la chica, regal por un descuido del hombre volvió a recuperar el arma e intentó dispararlo y por acto de reflejo vegeta pudo lograr ocultarse, apretó los puños furioso por su descuido y para su desgracia la escoria de regal resultó ser muy bueno en defensa personal.

\- Ja ja ja astuto, pero un cobarde- se burló, de pronto la sirena de la policía y el sujeto de ojos azules se alarmó, si no huía prontó volvería a la cárcel con esos reos detestable.

\- Volveré por ti bulma, juro que lo haré- Y sin perder mas tiempo se acercó a la puerta de la salida pero alguien no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

\- Ha ha! Ni se te ocurra sabandija- Amenazó apuntándolo de nuevo y el muy imbécil logró escapar.

La policía rodeó toda el área del departamento y sin rastro del fujitivo. La chica estaba siendo interrogada por los oficiales a igual que vegeta mientras que los reportero no se hacía esperar intentando hacerle preguntas a la famosa heredera de la corporación cápsula.

\- Mi amor, bulma- dijo un joven de cabello negro a igual que sus ojos y una cicatriz de forma de 'X' en su cara y otro atravesado en su ojo derecho.

\- Yamcha- murmuró para después abrazarlo.

\- ¿¡Lo lamento mucho!?- la apretó contra su pecho, estaba temblando.

\- Ten, debes tener frío- dijo quitándose la chaqueta naranja para ponérsela a ella.

\- Gracias mi amor- susurró.

\- Tus padres vienen en camino a igual que milk y goku- avisó para después capturar sus labios.

Vegeta que intentaba de todas formas pasar desapercibido para la prensa observó aquella escena y unos celos irracionales brotaron en su interior haciendo que gruñiera como león enjaulado y se retiró molesto del lugar.

Bulma quería agradecer al tal vegeta, ahora que lo pensaba, su nombre era muy peculiar y de alguna forma llamaba su atención.

\- ¡VEGETA!

el hombre detuvo su paso sin voltearse a verla.

\- Solo quería agradecerte por...- Pero de inmediato fue interrumpida.

\- No te confundas mujer- Habló en un tono seco- Solo lo hice por que tus gritos se escuchaban tan fuerte que me dolían los oídos- Mintió por orgullo, verla allí en peligro no dudó en salvarla, actua sin pensarlo cuando se trata de ella y eso lo irritaba. Ninguna mujer es digna de colarse en sus pensamientos quitándole su tiempo y mucho menos una completa desconocida.

\- Aun así, gracias- Para después abrazarlo y plantarle un beso en la mejilla sientiendo su cálido cuerpo y su perfume a hombre. Después la peliturquesa se perdió dejándolo allí idiotizado.

\- ¡QUE MUJER MÁS VULGAR!- sonrió divertido.

Tal como lo había dicho yamcha, el doctor Briefs y la señora Bunny venia en camino y cuando observaron a su pequeña hija corrieron hasta ella y la abrazoron de forma protectora, jamas la vieron así, en su mirada era pura tristeza y lleno de temor, tanto que temblaba.

\- Tranquila cariño, mamá está aquí- murmuró la mujer rubia acariciándola.

\- Ese desgraciado- dijo furioso el hombre de cabello lila- Se atrevió a tocar a mi segunda hija, no lo permitiré.

Bulma quedó petrificada, su padre estaba tan furioso que gruñía, la única vez que lo vio así fue cuando Tigth había muerto.

Las luces de colores de azul y rojo de las patrullas se reflejaban en el rostro y la mirada perdida de bulma se encontraba observando a su alrededor.

\- Bulma cielo, sube al auto- dijo yamcha sacándola de sus pensamientos. El doctor briefs había decido llevar a su hija a su casa y tenerla cerca, no la dejaría sin protección de eso podría estar tan seguro, no cometería el mismo error.

To be Continued...


End file.
